


Bench Warming

by WhoopsOK



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Background Relationships, Clothed Sex, Intercrural Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyfidelity, Semi-Public Sex, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: It’s never been a secret that Matt’s attractive.What hits Neil out of the clear blue sky is thathefinds Matt attractive.(Neil notices that Matt's hot and then learns some other things about him, too.)





	Bench Warming

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Kinktober Day 15: Intercural Sex, Uniforms

It’s never been a secret that Matt’s attractive.

What hits Neil out of the clear blue sky is that _he_ finds Matt attractive.

Because he wasn’t lying back when, he really doesn’t swing. Andrew was the one that swung into his life and knocked him off his axis, made him think, ok, maybe swinging isn’t so bad. For as long as he’s been on this team, had the chance to have friends and a life that isn’t on a dead-end street, people have been sorted into Andrew, Foxes, and irrelevant unless threatening. The only difference between the first two being whether or not they made him want to touch in a way more intense than hugs could satisfy.

Matt has somehow started to creep out of his category.

Neil’s a junkie, so of course it happens in a game. Matt doesn’t care as much as he or Kevin, but he does _care_ and will try his best on the court. So when Neil goes down in a hard fall, he turns just in time to see Matt in a dead sprint before he kicks off the wall, _jumps_ off the wall to catch his pass. He curves the ball into the goal from a half court away through a shocked defensive line. In Neil’s defense, it’s the kind of shot that would make _anyone_ a little hard. Nicky makes the joke later that he heard half the audience’s panties drop the instant it happened.

But Neil’s more stuck on the fact that he _hadn’t gotten up off the floor_ , felt like he couldn’t.

Stuck there, staring at Matt as he stands there heaving for breath and realizes that he did, in fact, make that shot. The smile that breaks over his face is blinding before he starts whooping, racket raised over his head and Neil feels warmth pour down the inside of his ribs, pool right in his groin.

Matt Boyd is fucking hot and literally everyone else felt it but him.

When the team runs over to congratulate him, it takes Neil a minute to realize he should be over there, too. He realizes it when Matt turns to look at him, the buoyant happiness on his face flashing with something like surprise before Neil can get to his feet. It’s too late by then though, because Andrew has made it to his side. The question in his eyes falls away when Neil’s face goes redder than exertion could explain.

Neil isn’t running anymore, but for now he’s—he’s gonna jog over to Matt and pretend he hadn’t _felt_.

Andrew doesn’t let him pretend anymore, though, so it’s only until the last door finally shuts between them and everyone else for the night that he just _looks_ at Neil and Neil’s gotten so _weak_ , his mother would be disgusted.

“Matt is…” Neil loses track of the end of that sentence. Because the image of _The Shot_ , and of Matt on the court in his uniform, and him stripping it over his head in the locker room, still smiling, still sweating, still ripped, still _Matt_ takes his breath away for a moment. First with heat then horror. “I don’t think we can be friends anymore?” He sounds panicky and oh, hey, he is about to panic.

Some part of Andrew, an older part wouldn’t care. As little as a few months ago, he would’ve taken that at face value and shrugged, but things are better now, between _all_ of them. You’d be pressed to call Andrew anyone’s _friend_ yet, but Neil likes Matt and Matt looks out for Neil so Andrew at the very least tolerates him. His eyes narrow. “Why?”

“I…” Neil’s face flushes all over again. “I’m with _you._ ” Only, ever, always _Andrew._

Andrew is smart enough to read between those lines, faster than anyone else probably would have. He looks bored already. “You’re an idiot. I don’t own you,” he says blandly.

“No,” Neil agrees, “but you already share me.”

“So how is this different?”

Gaping at him, Neil tries to find the words to articulate the panic that’s threatening to eclipse his good sense, send him running down a street with everything he wants behind him. It’s different because in all his life, Neil has only ever wanted Andrew like this. The idea that that could change is more than a little alarming. Of course, Neil feels connected to Matt, but that shouldn’t feel in anyway similar to Andrew. And it’s _not_ really, he’s not… He isn’t in _love_ with Matt _._ Is that what he wants to call what he has with Andrew? That’s a whole other crisis and it’s compounding and—

“Drew,” Neil says, has to strangle his name to keep it from coming out on a shaky wheeze.

Andrew comes at him and Neil just stills until Andrew bodily pushes him back against the wall. “What do you want, Neil?”

“Tell me what to do.”

“I’m not your answer.”

“Then be my rules,” Neil snaps a little frantically. “I don’t know how to do this.” He doesn’t say ‘ _help me’,_ but it must be written all over his face. Neil feels like the guardrails are coming off his life a little and he’s making him dizzy. He needs Andrew to give them back.

Andrew’s hand closes around the back of his neck, grounding, and Neil knows the drill. Andrew doesn’t speak until Neil’s breathing matches his. Then pulls him down to speak right in his face. “Don’t let him fuck your ass.”

Neil’s back is to the wall and Andrew’s hand is on his neck; these are the only things keeping him from jerking back in shock. “ _What?_ ”

“That’s the rule,” Andrew says, his face showing faint annoyance at being made to repeat himself. “Do whatever you want, but don’t let him fuck your ass.”

“I… I thought you’d—” And, yeah, he’d asked for rules, but on some level he’d been expecting a hard _no_. Don’t do it, don’t feel it, don’t acknowledge it, _don’t act on it at all._ It’d have been easier to ignore if Andrew had just made him let it go, let Matt go. Then he thinks that’s _stupid_ because he can’t lose Matt either, he really can’t.

“I don’t own you,” Andrew reiterates before walking away. “Can’t say the same for Boyd and Wilds.”

That’s another little stab of guilt he probably should’ve felt sooner. He respects Dan too much to ever cross that line, of course he does. It’s just… Now, he’s in the same boat as everyone else, looking and imagining and waking up hot sometimes, right? Right.

At least that’s what he thought, but Matt keeps _looking at him._ Mostly things are normal, but sometimes there are little shifts that Neil thinks _must_ be new, he hasn’t been _that_ dense. Like Matt’s eyes catching on his mouth instead of meeting his gaze, or the way he’ll run his thumb along the back of Neil’s neck instead of just clapping him on the shoulder and moving away. It’s making Neil run hot, almost as much as the way Andrew keeps staring him down in challenge. Not to mention the way Dan seems to be carefully _not_ looking, like someone shouted ‘ _act natural!_ ’ and she took that to mean ‘ _don’t spook the rabbit!_ ’.

It’s all leading up to something, Neil can feel it when Nicky and Aaron go bickering, unknowingly, out of the locker room and Andrew follows them without waiting for Neil. Before Neil can say anything about it, though, the door opens again and Neil’s mouth goes dry.

Matt is sweating through his uniform and, upon seeing Neil, smiling brightly. “Hey, Neil.”

If this is what attraction feels like for everyone all the time, they must be _exhausted_. “Hey,” he croaks belatedly.

“You all good?” Matt asks, glancing at him with amused concern as he starts for his locker. He turns back when Neil doesn’t manage to answer. “Neil?”

Neil swallows, suddenly can’t keep his eyes on one thing. Matt’s curls and the sweat rolling down his temple and his lips and the way his throat moves when he calls Neil’s name again. “Uh,” he says and stops himself short of looking any lower than Matt’s chest even though he’s seated and it’s _right there._ He stands abruptly. “Matt…”

“Yeah?” Matt answers and the concern is not entirely gone, but his voice has gone low and secretive. It makes something dark and warm spark through Neil’s chest right to his groin. Looking up only makes it worse; Matt looks like he’s hopeful and nervous and, _fuck_ , Neil wants him.

“Been thinking about you,” Neil manages to say, a lot more steadily than he feels. “A lot”

“Yeah? I, uh. I kinda thought so.” Matt eyes him, licks his lips briefly. He swallows when his eyes jerk to the door, though. “Not gonna get me killed, is it?”

“No,” Neil says back, but looks over just as nervously. “What about me?”

Matt shakes his head, coming closer casually and Neil’s heart is about to rabbit right out of his chest. “Dan knew before I did. She’s cool, we’re cool, but uh…” he scratches his head, “She told me to give you something.”

“What?” Neil says and then Matt’s kissing him.

It’s so odd, Neil has gotten used to being the taller one. Not _much_ taller, but still. Now, he has to tilt his head back to fit himself against Matt and it throws him for a loop. It’s nothing like kissing Andrew, but it’s still _so good._ Matt’s arms come around him and he finds himself pressed against Matt’s muscled chest as they adjust to the movements of each other’s lips. His hand comes up to the back of Neil’s head to hold him how he wants him and Neil _groans,_ he’s hard. He’s gotten hard for someone else and it feels a little world shaking. Matt’s _hard for him_ and that feels world shattering.

Matt keeps him grounded right here in his arms, though.

“What are we doing here, Neil?” he asks, leaning down to kiss his way to Neil’s ear, tickling with his teeth.

Neil’s breath comes out on an unsteady gasp, he grips Matt’s jersey in his hands. “Not—not fucking, but _fuck,_ " his hips stutter forward when Matt finds the tender spot on his neck. “ _Matt._ ”

With a soft noise of want, Matt moves so Neil’s arousal presses into his hip, leaving Matt to rock against Neil’s stomach. “There’s a lot of ways we could not-fuck,” he chuckles. “Can you get off like this?” he asks, but continues before Neil can say _yes, yes_ , “Can I see you naked?”

The pause at that is brief, but Matt feels it, goes to pull away. Neil reaches up to hug him, keep him pressed close. “Do you _want_ to?” he asks, hand trailing up Matt’s neck.

“I do, but I don’t have to,” Matt tells him, smiling against his skin before he pulls back to look at him. “You look hot in your uniform.”

Neil glances down at himself, but gets distracted by Matt’s chest on the way. “Look who’s talking.” It makes Matt laugh and kiss him again. “Wanna touch you,” Neil whispers between kisses.

“Do it,” Matt challenges easily.

There are hands everywhere, sliding under clothes and across slick skin. Neil presses his hands up Matt’s abs until he can reach his chest, making Matt shudder out a curious noise when he brushes his nipples. Matt’s hands feel huge against Neil’s back and, even still, he doesn’t flinch as they brush over his scars. They don’t linger there long, sliding down to squeeze his ass, squeeze a squeak out of him.

“You have no clue how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Matt laughs, pulling him in tighter and grinding on him. “And, shit Neil, your _legs._ ”

This isn’t the first time he’s had his legs complimented, but it still makes him huff out a laugh. Leaning his weight on Matt, he picks up his leg to almost wrap around Matt’s thigh. Something about the way it unbalances him when Matt gets a hand under his knee is unfairly hot.

“Can I—?” Matt swallows and Neil kisses his throat, tosses in some teeth just to see what he’ll do. He shudders all over, hands flinching tighter. “ _Ah,_ can I fuck your _thighs_?”

Neil would laugh at how absurd that sounds if it wasn’t clear Matt was 100% serious. “Yeah,” he answers, then, “How?”

The answer leaves Neil lying on towels—because Matt is horny, but also considerate—with his shorts pulled halfway down his thighs. He lets out a breath when Matt lifts his legs so they’re resting against his shoulder.

“Press your thighs together,” Matt says and Neil does, flexing. Matt’s mouth drops open when he feels it, stroking Neil’s leg. “ _Jeez, Neil…_ ”

“Runner legs,” Neil says and marvels at his own lack of fear when Matt traps his legs together in the crook of his arms. It’s a little weird when Matt squeezes hand lotion between his thighs, but then Matt’s dropping it carelessly to the ground, sliding his arousal into the slick crevice of Neil’s legs. “ _Oh_ …” Neil says, watching the head of Matt’s cock flash between his thighs.

Matt’s voice is unsteady when he laughs. “This can’t feel as good for you as it does for me.”

Neil stumbles over trying to explain that he knows good and well he’s not going to come like this, but it _does_ feel that good, knowing that he can get Matt off, that Matt wants this, that they’re this close. It feels good and _so astoundingly hot._ Without hesitation, Neil can say that touching Matt makes him feel good in a way that’s hard to verbalize. “It’s you,” he says, and Matt’s eyes snap back to his, wide. “It’s you, Matt, touching you feels good.”

Groaning wordlessly, Matt leans forward some, bending Neil’s legs back—a stretch, but not an uncomfortable one. Neil relaxes into it and reaches around to stroke Matt’s thigh where it’s pressed against his. Then thinks about it and sticks the fingers of his off hand into his mouth.

“What are you—?”

Familiar enough with the intimacy of spit-slick hand jobs, Neil wonders if the same principal applies here. He sticks his fingers between his thighs so they rest just under the head of Matt’s cock when he thrusts all the way forward.

Yeah, it works for him, it definitely works.

Matt’s grip tightens and he swears out loud, coming over Neil’s hand and _cock and that’s so blisteringly hot Neil can’t breathe._ “Oh, _fuck_ , Neil…”

“Matt, _Matt …_ ” Neil begs and Matt sets his legs aside to lean down and kiss him, hot and full on the mouth.

“Can I touch your dick, Neil?” he pants, rough and low. “Wanna make you come, baby boy.”

Good _fucking_ **_night_** _._

“Yeah, Matt, _yes—_ ” Neil loses his words when Matt’s hand wraps around his cock, giving it a stroke slick with his own _come_. “ _Holy shit,_ ” he gasps, rasping and shaky, back coming up off the bench in a shocked arch.

“Like that?” Matt asks, sounding equal parts awed and self-satisfied. He bites at Neil’s chest, dull through his jersey and still _so, so good._ Matt hums encouragingly when Neil’s hand twists into his hair, goes easily when Neil drags him back up to his mouth. “Like that, then.”

Neil comes panting and whining into Matt’s mouth, Matt murmuring to him so sweetly Neil would feel ridiculous, if not for the way Matt whispering “ _so good, baby boy, beautiful_ ” made his toes curl. It’s so syrupy sweet it seeps over into Neil, has him cupping Matt’s cheeks, whispering “ _Mattie_ ” like a sentimental fool. It’s worth it for the smile that earns him, glowing with affection.

They finally shower and it’s—odd. Not _awkward_ , really, but the air between them is a little different. Neil thinks his face stays neutral but he also keeps flashing red like he’s a fucking traffic light and it’s making Matt smile at him, too kind to be a real smirk even if it is teasing.

Before they leave the locker room, Matt kisses him once more. “Send that to Minyard for me.”

Neil snorts, because he can imagine the look on Andrew’s face. Still, before Matt can turn for the door, Neil grabs his hand. “Hey,” he says and Matt stops, opens his arm easily when Neil gets close. He laughs when Neil sweetly kisses under his chin. “That’s for Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…stretch and drink some water!
> 
> In a porn AU, Matt would be Neil’s favorite performer to work with because he’s stupidly hot and Neil likes him, but their connection isn’t so wrought with Deeply Profound Feelings that he can’t focus on acting like sometimes happens with Andrew. They both have a good stroke game, though.


End file.
